where we belong
by Black Panther137
Summary: Two girls from our world get transported to the Naruto world,read to find out more.Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this story is set after the series hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I do though own my characters. Rika and Natsumi**

**Chapter one: karate lessons are never this hard!!**

* * *

"Come on Rika we are late for karate practice because you're so slow!" A young girl about the age of ten yelled.

Her name was Natsumi she had short brown hair with a bandana that had a yinyang with red and blue flames coming off it. Her clothes she wore was a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She had a small back pack with her gi in it.

**(A.N a gi it is a karate uniform.)**

"Yeah hold up" said Rika running down the hall towards Natsumi.

Rika was also ten years old, she had the same bandana as Natsumi had on and she had shoulder length blue hair. Her clothes were a dark blue t-shirt with Linkin Park written across in silver letters and a pair of long black cargo pants she had a backpack also. They both ran down the apartment stairs and into the rain.

"Come on dobe run faster," said Natsumi who was running ahead of Rika.

Rika caught up with Natsumi "don't call me a dobe, baka."

Rika and Natsumi ran down a street towards the primary school where their karate class was held. They both ran into the gym and bowed at the door before turning and bowing to their Sensei at the entry of the hall and ran into the change rooms and changed into their gi's. When they were changed they went to join the class, who were running laps around the dojo for a warm up. The two girls joined in, after a little while their Sensei said for everyone to sit down in a circle.

"Nice of you to join us girls for being late you are to do fifteen laps around the dojo and five push ups for not having you gi on when you come into the dojo."

"Yes sensei," they answered.

"Anyway, today we will be having some people observing us. Their names are Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and their sensei is Kakashi," he said as he pointed to each of them as he said their names. "Today we will be doing sparring so please pick your partners and line up".

**(A.N sparring ****is like fighting for practice, there are two types contact and non-contact.)**

The girls started to run but slowed down to quietly talk to each other.

"Those names are from the naruto characters," said Natsumi.

"Yeah they must be really big fans of the show, they even look like them with the hair and all," said Rika quickly glancing their way.

"Natsumi, Rika I know you can run faster then that, please do so," said their Sensei "Yes sensei," they replied and hurried up.

When they had both finished their laps they went and sparred. Kakashi said that he would be referee. So they both got onto the mats and bowed at each other. Then took their fighting stances.

"Go," Kakashi said.

"Lets have some fun shall we," said Rika grinning at Natsumi

"Yeah," said Natsumi returning the grin and ran at her.

Rika quickly flipped Natsumi over her shoulder and onto the mat. But before Natsumi hit the ground she put her hands against the mat and did a low side kick at Rika's legs. Rika fell toward the mat but quickly stood up.

"You've been practicing Rika," said Natsumi.

"Yeah," said Rika, Rika moved quickly towards Natsumi and aimed a punch towards her back, but Natsumi quickly turned around and blocked and with her other hand punched her in the stomach.

Rika fell but used both of her hands and pushed hard against the mat and flipped over Natsumi. Suddenly a whistle was heard they instantly stopped bowed at each other and faced to where the whistle had come from. It was there Sensei looking rather mad, the other students stared in shock and the naruto wannabes just looked casually at them.

"Natsumi, Rika those were some advanced karate moves that should not be used against each other in sparring. I have not taught them to you yet as you are only beginners," said Sensei.

"Gomenesai Sensei," they both said and bowed.

"Where did those moves come from?" asked Kakashi.

"We just do them, they sort of come naturally to us," said Natsumi shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway," said their Sensei "You two will not be doing anymore sparring. You will be however doing basic punches and kicks for the rest of the lesson. You can also put away the mats at the end of the lesson."

"Yes Sensei," they replied and bowed at him.

"The rest of the class keep sparring for the rest of the lesson," said Sensei.

While they were doing the basic punches and kicks against a punching bag they noticed the other students glaring at them, their Sensei and Kakashi talking to each other and glancing at them from time to time.

When it came to the end of the lesson the girls put away the equipment after that was done they changed back into their street clothes and bowed at their sensei and Kakashi. When they were just about to walk out the door Naruto came running up to them.

"Those were some cool moves where did you learn them?"

Rika glared at Naruto and said, in a voice that could freeze over a desert "as Natsumi said they just came to us naturally in the sparring session. Got it."

Then they both turned around and walked away but not before hearing "jeez she is just as cold as Sasuke basted!"

They walked out into the rain instantly becoming soaked . Walking across the oval they saw a bunch of boys from their class which did advanced fighting. Rika and Natsumi ignored them and kept walking towards the gate. But then Natsumi and Rika both got grabbed by the boys.

"Let go," they both said coldly to the group of boys.

"No you insulted us by using those move and now we are going to teach you both a lesson," said a really big looking boy.

Natsumi got out of the boy's grip and so did Rika.

"Get them!" yelled the big boy and a group of four boys went charging at them. Natsumi and Rika instantly got into a fighting stance.

"We are so outnumbered," said Natsumi.

"Only by three people," said Rika.

The rain started to get heavier and the sky was lit every now and with lightning.

"Use the rain to your advantage," yelled Natsumi over the rain and thunder.

The puddles Rika thought and instantly knew what to do. Rika flipped over the boy that came towards her and went straight into a puddle. Mud and water went flying everywhere and Rika using the mud and water punched it and the mud went flying into the guy's face. This temporarily blinded the boy and Rika hit him in the stomach and he went falling towards the ground the air knocked out of him. Rika saw another two boys running towards her. The first one aimed a punch at her face. Rika grabbed his fist and pushed him into the mud with his arm she twisted his arm behind his back and the boy screamed.

"Stop," Rika yelled, they all stopped and looked at her.

"I will dislocate his arm, if you do not leave," and to make her point though she twisted his arm a little bit more which made the boy yell out in pain.

"Hey you!"

They heard someone call out it turned out it was their Sensei and the Naruto character wannabes.

"This looks bad," said Rika and let go of the boy's arm and took her foot off him. Sensei grabbed Natsumi and put her in the same position Rika had that boy in before.

Then Rika was grabbed from behind and pushed into the same position as her friend. "What do you two think you are doing by fighting these boys?"

"We didn't want to," said Natsumi trying to get out of her sensei grip.

"Yeah we were doing it out of self defence" said Rika trying to get out of Kakashi grip. "These boys attacked us first."

"You attacked us first," protested one of the boys.

"You are free to leave boys, leave us to deal with these girls, " said Kakashi all the boys walked off.

"Hey let us go," said Natsumi angrily getting angrier as the seconds passed by.

Her Sensei only applied more pressure onto her back and twisted her arm some more.

Natsumi ignored the pain and kicked her Sensei's feet. She tripped him over and the grip on her arm and the pressure on her back was gone. At the same time Rika had twisted her arm out of Kakashi grip and kicked at his chest. You could see Kakashi's eyes widen as he fell. Rika and Natsumi wasted no time in getting off the ground and running toward Rika's house. The rain covering them from being viewed easily. But suddenly a kunai went whizzing past them and they both were shocked but didn't stop running toward Rika's house. They both got to Rika's apartment and Natsumi locked the door.

"Jeez I'm re-thinking the part that they are wannabes," said Natsumi.

"Yeah," said Rika.

The door suddenly burst open and there stood team seven.

"Oh crap," said Rika her eyes widening.

Kakashi did some hand signs and said, "clone jutsu."

Then two other Kakashi's appeared and they both went running into the apartment.

Rika went to punch one of them but her arm was grabbed and twisted behind her back and Kakashi actually sat on her and said "Try to get out of this one" smugness evident in his voice.

"Hey!" Rika protested and tried to struggle out of his grip.

He quickly pressed a pressure point in her back and Rika couldn't move from the neck downwards. Kakashi got off of her and smirked. Then he disappeared with a poof. The same was done to Natsumi, and they were both extremely angry.

"Let us go!" yelled Natsumi.

"Sorry I cannot do that," said Sasuke shaking his head, Kakashi walked over in between them both and his students followed him into Rika's apartment and went and stood around both Natsumi and Rika. They all did these hand signals for a fairly long time.

Then they all shouted "Transportation Jutsu!"

Both Natsumi and Rika fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter done, please R and R. If you review that will make me happy and encourage me to get more chapters up as soon as possible. If you having any questions about the story please email me and I will be happy to answer them and I am sorry if the fight scenes are confusing.**

**Oh and I thank you KHiwatari's girl for helping me with the rules of the dojo and the questions I had for it and helping me with my grammar issues.**

_Such is life_

_Black panther137_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, how are you guys? Thankyou so much for the reviews. **

** So I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter two: Good and bad news.**

* * *

Rika woke up laying on a bed, lying right next to her was Natsumi. They were both in a big room. Rika instantly sat up remembering what had happened them both, her body hurt. Rika stood up careful not to wake her friend, Rika winced as her muscles protested.

Rika walked around the room a little while. She walked over to a mirror and her eyes winded in shock, the mirror showed her that she had changed a lot in appearance. Her body had become slimmer and now had dark black hair that went down to her shoulders', she now had black eyes.  
"Oh hell no!" She yelled and that was when Natsumi had woken up.  
"What's the matter?" asked Natsumi and she wandered over to the mirror only half awake. Then she just stared at herself in the mirror, she had changed too.

Natsumi had also become slimmer, her hair now a silver colour , and went down to her waist and she had dark blue eyes. They were both still dressed in their street clothes. Rika was the first one to stop staring at her reflection in the mirror. She went over to the door and turned the door handle but the door was locked. Natsumi had come out of her shock too, and went over to the window trying to open it, but that had been locked to.

"They have locked us in," said Natsumi sounding angry.  
Rika growled and turned to the door she did not like being locked in it brought back bad memories. She starts banging her fists against the door yelling "let us out you creeps."

After shouting some more insults at the door she eventually gave up and walked over to Natsumi. Natsumi had an idea she told Rika to stand back from the window, then wrapped her bandanna around her hand.

Looking at Rika she said "Im going to smash the window". "I don't know how many stories we are up, but let's hope it isn't too many and if we are high let there be something to break our fall," she said and smiled at Rika.She turned and faced the glass window.  
Natsumi punched the glass, the window had shattered but did not break. She punched it again and it did break. Natsumi jumped out first it had only been one stories up and she landed on her feet easily Rika came straight afterwards and landed on her feet too. That's when they heard shouting coming from inside the house.

"You said they would be unconscious for at least another hour," they heard Sasuke yell.  
"Yeah well they would not have gotten out if you did not give them a room with a window," they heard Kakashi reply.

"Run," said Natsumi and Rika instantly got up and ran.  
But suddenly Rika went crashing towards the ground and her hands put behind her back. She looked up to Sasuke sitting there on her. She glared at him and he glared right back at her. Natsumi notice she could not hear Rika's running anymore so she turned around and saw what had happed.  
"Let her go!" Natsumi yelled and went running to save her friend.  
But she got tackled down by Kakashi and was now in the same position as Rika.  
"Nice to see your awake," said Kakashi pulling her to her feet and leading her back to the house.  
Trying to get out of Kakashi grip she said "Let go of me ya hentai."  
"Hey that's not a very nice thing to say," Kakashi replied.

"Well it's the truth," yelled Rika who was being led back too by Sasuke.  
They were pushed back into the house and into the living room. There they were made to sit on a couch.  
"Well I think me and Sasuke have a few thing to explain to you," said Kakashi. Natsumi and Rika just glared at him.  
"Okay well this is going to be had to believe but Natsumi," he said looking at her "you are my little sister."

Then Sasuke started to talk looking at Rika "and you are my little sister," he said and gave her a weak looking smile.  
Rika and Natsumi were both speechless but quickly recovered.

"What?" said Natsumi.  
"You heard us," said Sasuke.  
"But, we were both found on the streets when we were four years old," said Rika looking at the ground. We couldn't remember what happened to us all we knew was our first names," said Rika.

"We grew up in a harsh place, full of people that hated us just because they could hate us. We learnt very quickly how to fight because if we didn't we probably not be here right now," Natsumi said. "We both got jobs running errands for the older kid and after five years had earned enough money to get us out of there.

"We got an apartment and went to school using false ID's and paid people money to act as our parents," said Rika.  
"So why did you leave us?" she asked coldly looking up at the two men in front of her "and why bring us back here?"  
"We are not the ones that sent you away, it was the Uchiha clan they sent you to that world because you are demons. The seals are on your backs, you were disgusting to them they didn't want demons in the family. So they got rid of you but when they also found out that you had been friends with another little girl about your age and they found out that she too was a demon holder they hit two birds with one stone," Sasuke told them.

"They got rid of us both," said Natsumi anger and hat filled her voice.  
"Yeah," said Kakashi "to answer your second question you did not belong to that other world you belong with your family. Anyway, you are late for a meeting with the Hokage Tsunade so we better get going."  
With that they all walked out the door and into the streets of Konoha. Everyone was staring at Natsumi and Rika because of their clothes. Natsumi and Rika just glared back at them. When they got the Hokage office there sat a desk clerk in front of them.

"Hello there Kakashi, Sasuke, girls," he said nodding at them all.  
"We have names, we would appreciate if you would use them," said Rika.  
The clerk ignored her comment and said "she has been expecting you girls please go in."  
Natsumi growled and went to grab the clerk but Kakashi blocked her from getting to him and gestured towards the door. When the girls went in Kakashi and Sasuke sat and waited outside the office. Natsumi and Rika sat in front of the Hokage desk.  
"Hello you must be Natsumi Hatake and Rika Uchiha."  
They both nodded in reply.  
"Well lets get down to business. Would you like to have your own apartment or will you live with your brothers or with each other?"  
They both looked at each other.

**

* * *

**

**Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review it is very much appreciated.**

**such is life **

**Panther137 **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I do though own my characters. Rika and Natsumi _**

**_Chapter three: Evil clothes, dreams and family_**

* * *

"Each other" both the girls said,

"We do want to stay with them, but it would attract unwanted attention" said Rika.

"Very well" said Tsundae, then handing them a key each she said,

"This is your apartment key", Kakashi and Sasuke will show you where it is later".

"Seeing as you are only ten years old Konoha pays the rent, but you have to supply the food and keep the place reasonably clean".

"Yes Tsundae" they both replied.

"Now that living arrangements are settled, there is another matter that comes to mind". "Both of your clothes are very strange", "so I took it upon myself to get you some new ones" saying this she handed them both a brown paper bag. "You can go get changed in the bathroom" she said pointing towards the other end of her office where a door was.

**In the bathroom **

"Hell no!" yelled Natsumi, .

Natsumi had got the clothing out of the bag and she was not happy. **(It was sort of like what Sakura wears but it was red with Kakashi's family sign on it, with black shorts underneath)**

"I am not going to wear this, its evil !" yelled Rika holding the same thing that Natsumi had except it was a dark blue, with the Uchiha sign on it.

The girls opened the bathroom door with there old clothes back on and holding onto the new clothes and marched across to Tsundae's desk.

"I am not wearing this", said Natsumi shoving the clothes onto Tsundae's desk

And glared at Tsundae.

"Yeah" said Rika

"Too bad" said Tsundae, "you cannot leave this office until you are dressed in those clothes" she said crossing her arms and grinned at herself.

**An hour later**

They were all in the same position but Tsundae was shocked, she thought they would have given up by now but they still stood in front of her glaring at her. The worst shock of all was that in that time she had drunk all of her sake.

"Well" said Tsundae

"I will make you a deal, you wear those clothes I bought you and I will give you money to go shopping tomorrow okay?"

"It's a deal" said Natsumi and they both went to the bathroom to get changed.

They came out of the bathroom, Tsundae said they looked very pretty and they both glared and walked out of the office.

Kakashi and Sasuke had heard things coming out of that office **(more like an angry Natsumi and Rika yelling).**

Both the brothers were relieved to see Tsundae come out yelling "time for more sake". Then out came Natsumi and Rika looking beautiful.

Punching Kakashi on the head Natsumi said "Stop staring and let's go".  
"Umm sorry you had to wait so long, could we go get some food?" said Rika

"To the Ramen shop" said Kakashi running out of the office.

When they got there they found Naruto who greeted them with enthusiasm, "Hello Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke basted and hello to you Natsumi and Rika you both look stunning", and so the compliments kept on coming and both girls were getting angrier with each one.

This was until Naruto got hit twice by each of the girls, Rika and Natsumi went over to get a booth. They all ate their ramen then left to go find the girls apartment. Sasuke left halfway there leaving to go to his home.

Kakashi happily led the rest of the way, when they got there Kakashi said that they were on floor 50 apartment 202 then did a couple of hand signs and was gone in a puff of smoke.

It was a pretty average apartment it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. Rika and Natsumi went to bed both exsuasted from the day's events.

_**Rika's dream**_

_**I was walking through a green forest, I was four years old and going to see Natsumi. When I got there we had a great time playing ninja.**_

_**The scene suddenly changes, a man was holding me I struggled against his iron grip. I punched and I kicked the man. "Let go daddy your hurting me" I cried as I was dragged back to my home. But before we got there Natsumi came running out of the bushes at an inhumane speed.**_

"_**Let go you big Meany!" grey chakra coming off her, her eyes turned to that of a wolves and she grew fangs. Then my Dad yelled "get her". Ninja's came flying out and knocked Natsumi unconscious. Dad smiled evilly at me and said "I guess you've got a friend demon".**_

Rika woke up breathing heavily, sweat running down her shirt. When Rika calmed down she got out of bed and walked out of the apartment. She knew it was dangerous to walk outside at night, but she had to go for a walk to get control of the feelings that built up inside of her and getting harder to control.

She started to walk, not really knowing where she was going but didn't really care, and then she began to run her scandals' pounding against the ground .Ending up at a forest she released her frustrations on a tree punching and kicking at it until she was out of breath.

Then when she was relaxing a bit she heard a twig snap. Rika stood up and listened intently for any other sounds. Suddenly she heard the bush to her left rustle, she quickly ducked and a man went flying over her landing on the ground. She turned to him.

He got up and charged at her, this action reminded her of an animal hunting its prey. Quickly she dodged his punch and kicked him where it hurts. Screaming he fell to the ground.

Suddenly Rika felt a burning pain in her arm, she saw that someone had thrown a kunai at her. Another man came out of the bushes anger filling his features.

Rika took this to her advantage, anger blinds a person thoughts and actions. He did a high kick aiming for her face; she ducked and punched him in the stomach. Falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

She looked at the men in pain and she suddenly felt hatred towards them both, they reminded her of her farther. Turning around she walked away, anger quickly swelled up inside of her, that dream it seemed so real right now.

Suddenly she fell to the ground in pain it felt like something was clawing at her mind. Her sense of smell and sight became much stronger. Her nails grew longer and black chakra came off her.

Then an unbearable pain shot though her right shoulder, Rika screamed. Then the pain stopped and the changes that just occurred change back to what they originally were.

Feeling a hand where the pain just was she turned around there kneeled Ichi Uchiha. "Brother" she whispered softly.

"Silly girl you used up most of you chakra, letting your emotions take control of you, weakening your demon seal"

"Sorry" she said back to him, picking her up bridal style he started to walk back to Konoha. "Did you not notice you left Konoha" said Ichi "I had to go somewhere she said in a soft voice to him. "I had to let out my anger, because of that dream, it felt so real" she said. Rika was carried all the way to Sasuke's door.

"My apartment is down that way Rika pointed down the street. "You will not be going back there tonight".

"Sasuke knows how to treat that arm wound of yours". Then he put her down gently onto the ground letting her stand.

Then he kissed her on the forehead and said "I missed you so much I didn't think you were coming back".

Then he ran off, the dark night consuming him. Rika rang the door bell, the lights turned on and she could hear steps coming towards the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to get the next chapter up soon**_

_**Such Is Life**_

_**Black panther137**_


End file.
